


Tease

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: The moment the elevator door to your apartment closed, Younghyun, standing behind you, wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your shoulder. He was extra clingy tonight, just overall in a good mood after your dinner date.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Tease

The moment the elevator door to your apartment closed, Younghyun, standing behind you, wrapped his arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your shoulder. He was extra clingy tonight, just overall in a good mood after your dinner date.

He had treated you to a fancy dinner and you were both dressed up for the occasion. The way his hair was styled today, slightly tousled with his bangs parted, made him look extra handsome.

You reached the floor of your apartment and he naturally followed you in, his hands never really leaving you. Once both of you were inside, you turned around, facing him. You tiptoed and pressed a kiss on his jawline, “Thank you for tonight. I had a really great time.”

Younghyun raised a brow at you, “Babe, what do you mean _had_? The night’s not over yet.”

You laughed and pried his hands away from you, “Of course, of course, you can stay the night if you want. You know where the ramen are.”

You walked inside and entered your room to change into something more comfortable. You were taking off your accessories when Younghyun appeared and wrapped his arms around you again. He rested his chin on your shoulder and looked at you through the reflection in your mirror. “You’re pretty.”

“Are you that happy to see me in a dress? You can’t seem to take your hands off of me tonight.” You joked.

He laughed as he started kissing your neck. His laugh sent a wave of vibration through your body and you felt goosebumps forming on your skin. You slightly stiffened at how the mood changed in a split second. _This man will really be the death of me._

He didn’t say anything after that, but he let go of his arms around you, and started tracing your skin through the slit at the back of your dress. You can feel his warm, calloused finger running on your skin, unclasping your dress.

When you told him he could stay the night this wasn’t what you had in mind, but you were definitely not complaining.

Soon you were standing in front of him, your back pressed to his clothed chest, your dress already on the floor. You were almost naked, save for your panties which is starting to feel uncomfortable on your skin as time passed.

Younghyun is now lightly sucking on the skin of your shoulder, his arm tightly wound around you to keep you in place. There was something intimate about the whole thing taking place in front of your mirror. Regardless of whether it was planned or not you were definitely turned on now. You gripped his arm to get his attention and whispered, “Bed, _please_.”

He gently blew on the hickey that was starting to form and walked the both of you to your bed. Younghyun pinned your arms to your mattress as he continued trailing kisses from your neck, down to your bare chest. As he moved, you feel the cold metal of his tie clip getting dragged over your skin. You whined in reflex, your hands twisting in his grip.

He released his hold on your wrists, gently rubbing his thumb over them. Then he was moving south again, his face right where you wanted to feel him most. He pushed your thighs apart and ran one finger over your clothed fold. He pressed a kiss and let out a hum, and you felt the thrilling chill ran through your body again. You fisted your sheets as your tried to compose yourself but he was moving way too slow for your liking.

He was being a tease and you knew he was enjoying it but two can play the game.

You sat up and pulled him by his shirt, Younghyun chuckling at your impatience as he adjusted your positions so he was hovering over you again. Looking directly into your eyes he spoke, “Someone’s a little _too_ excited tonight.”

You placed your hand on one of his shoulder and gave him a push, he complied, changing your position so now you were straddling him as he laid on his back. You dragged your hands over his abdomen, his shirt creasing under your touch. You took his tie in your hand and tugged at it, signalling him to sit up. Younghyun complied again, he was genuinely entertained to see what you were planning to do.

You shifted to straddle him properly and placed your hands on his shoulders for support. You brought your face closer to him, “You’re enjoying this?”

Younghyun shrugged in response, as he continued to eye you with an amused expression.

You rested your forehead on his, closing your eyes, “What if I do…this?” and started grinding on him.

 _Forward, backward._ It took a lot of self control but you managed to keep your pace slow, painfully slow for both of you.

 _Forward, backward. Slow pace_.

Younghyun’s expression remained unchanged, but his forehead felt hot against yours, and you knew that it was just a matter of time before he snapped.

You stopped grinding on him and pulled your face away from his. You looked directly into his eyes. “What about… _this_?”

With your grip on his shoulder for support and leverage, you started moving your body up and down, as if you were riding him. You felt him getting harder and harder, but this was hard for you too. The layers made up of the wetness between your thighs, the material of your lingerie, his pants and his now obvious hard-on were all testing you.

You brought your lips close to his ears and let out a moan, hoping to push him over the edge first. You felt his thighs flexing below you and you stopped moving, now realising that you were slightly panting. He brought his lips close to your ears and groaned, “Thats _cute_.”

He held your chin in his hand, turning you to face him. Swiping his thumb over your lower lips, he whispered, “Babygirl, it’s gonna be a _long_ night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr :)


End file.
